


Begging

by trashsith



Series: A New Beginning [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, but kingdom hearts too i guess, can't believe this series has taken over my life, my series i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashsith/pseuds/trashsith
Summary: Marluxia has his fun with the Superior's girl.
Relationships: Marluxia (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader
Series: A New Beginning [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283159
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Begging

**Author's Note:**

> this is completely self indulging and was written at 7am while sleep deprived, so i apologize for any errors
> 
> it's implied to take place in an au of Igniting (if that makes sense lmao) but it can be read as a stand alone too it's not like there's much plot here

A moan tumbled from my lips as Marluxia’s gloved fingers slipped inside my damp panties. My eyes fell on the door of the Grey Area. All thoughts of being caught left my mind as he swiped a finger to collect the wetness gathered between my lower lips. I held onto his shoulders, nails digging into his skin. 

“Marluxia,” I panted, bucking my hips. His fingers circled my clit with little pressure. “Please!”

His smirk infuriated me. It was unfair that he was just sitting there, unbothered as his fingers were knuckles deep inside me and my body only wanted– craved more. 

He leaned forward to take a pebbled nipple into his mouth. He dragged his teeth over the sensitive flesh, bordering on painful. My back arched to push my breasts to his mouth. His name left my lips in a whine.

“What do you want?” He asked when he switched to the other nub. 

His fingers stilled inside me when I couldn’t form a coherent response. His sky blue eyes narrowed as he looked up at me. 

“What do you want?” He repeated sternly. “Tell me, or I’ll leave you here to take care of yourself.” He pressed his lips to my throat. “And we both know your fingers can’t satisfy you the way I can.”

I groaned in frustration. “You, I want you! Please, Marly– ” I braced myself on his shoulders as I grinded on his fingers to search for the stimulation he refused to give me. “I need you inside me.” 

“My, my.” He inhaled sharply when my knee brushed against the growing tent in his pants. “Look at you, fucking yourself on my fingers. You’re dripping.”

I could almost taste my orgasm. It was so near, just a little—

He pulled his fingers out of me and shoved them roughly into my mouth before I would whine in disappointment. I closed my eyes as I sucked on each digit, tasting myself on the leather. 

He pushed me to lay on the couch, groaning when my hands unbuckled his belt and slipped into his pants. He held my wrist, glaring at me as he held both of them over my head. 

“Let’s see how Xemnas reacts when he hears his girl begging for my cock, shall we?”


End file.
